


Я сегодня собой быть решила

by Naiva_Liska



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiva_Liska/pseuds/Naiva_Liska
Summary: Все началось с пионов, а закончилось тем, чем закончилось.





	Я сегодня собой быть решила

Я вчера быть собою решила, наконец обретя свою суть,

На пиона цветах ворожила, втайне счастье боялась спугнуть.

Но бутоны не сохли, а значит, мне не страшен отказ роковой,

И сегодня, какая удача, сам ко мне заглянул, милый мой.

В чашке пышно кружатся соцветья, мозг дурманят и просят уснуть

Я сегодня немножечко ведьма, ты мой омут — готова тонуть.

Ты мычишь, — видно чувства в излишке, — и застенчиво прячешь свой взгляд,

Но останутся в путах лодыжки и запястья, ты сам виноват.

Я сегодня с тобой быть решила, но приму, если скажешь мне «нет»,

Только в память о чувств моих силе, припылится в шкафу твой скелет.


End file.
